


Video Store Antics

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little blurb where Chris works in a video store and Lance comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Store Antics

**Author's Note:**

> For fidela : Trickyfish - dead end jobs was asked for.

* * *

"Bass, what are you doing here?" Chris asked from behind the counter as he sat on a stool. The store was dead, no customers. Outside it was snowing heavily and even the regulars weren't coming in. Chris wondered why the manager told him to close at the regular time, which paid him for the entire shift, instead of closing early. Chris hated that he lived within walking distance of the store. Above Chris the TV played "Dude, Where's My Car".

"I was bored. No one's come in for two hours. I closed the store."

Chris laughed. "You? You closed before the allotted time? Wow, I'm impressed - you must desperate."

Lance shook his head and Chris watched the melting bits of snow fly everywhere. "Yeah, so desperate I came to visit your ass."

"You know you want my ass."

Lance sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"It's also not what you said last night." Chris grinned and jumped over the counter to stand in front of Lance and kissed him. Lance laughed. "Not the reaction I was going for," Chris said playfully insulted.

"No? Ok, try again." Chris saw Lance plant his feet. And not wanting to disappoint the Bass-man Chris launched himself forward. Lance stumbled backward until he hit the counter with a thud. Chris kissed him again. It was quick and wet and then he stood back to await Lance's reaction. They were almost as fun as the attack with the way he usually got all worked up.

This time Lance ripped his coat off, unconcerned for the scarf that fell to the floor, and put the back of his hand to his forehead. In a rich Southern voice he said, "Oh my! Heavens me, I'm overwhelmed and swooning. Christopher, you make me so hot..." Then he ruined the entire act by laughing. Chris joined him since it was the most absurd thing he'd seen that day, probably the entire week. That's saying a lot considering he worked in a privately owned video store with a fully loaded porn section.

Once Chris's laughing subsided he took a step forward and softly kissed Lance. "What do you want to watch? I'm supposed to keep this place open until closing."

"Shit. Really? I was hoping we could go home earlier. If a five and dime store hasn't had any customers what makes you think this place will?"

Chris walked behind the counter to the VCR, hit stop and turned toward Lance. "I don't think we are, but the dickwad wants me to stay."

"Our jobs suck man." Lance said.

"I know, but we'll figure out something soon. But for now... you want porn or some violent shoot'em up movie?"

"That's your way of rebelling? Showing prohibited movies throughout the store?" Lance laughed at him.

"Geez, we all can't be like you who just closes the store with no concern for needy customers. One of us has to show responsibility. There are people out there that need porn baby and we have it in plenty. Straight, gay, bi, any sort of fetish you can ask for. There are people out there that will brave the stormy weather for their weekly porn. And I will remain open for them."

Lance's laughter was low and his eyes sparkled. "Whatever you say. You just want the thrill of watching porn in a public place." Lance walked to the end of the counter and put his coat and other wintry items there. "I'm telling you now, I'm not about to have sex against this counter."

"Why would you even think that crossed my mind?" Chris replied as he inserted the adult film "Southern Boys Gone Wild" into the VCR.

* * *


End file.
